


Creamy Adventures

by mischiefmanaged95



Series: Smutty Ficlets [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Blindfolds, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Just Never Wants To Hurt Steve, Collars, Colour System, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food Kink, Hahaha I'm Sorry, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword As A Procedure, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Was A Virgin Before Bucky, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, funny title, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Steve loves to be played with. And there's some food involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for you all! This is the last one, my lovelies. I'll return to my other series, the one where Steve's been taken and rescued. Don't worry about that! <3 Any mistakes are my own and I own no one.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuddles (naked) ~~~~~~  
> 2. ~~Kiss (naked) ~~~~~~  
> 3. ~~First time ~~~~~~  
> 4. ~~Masturbation ~~~~~~  
> 5. ~~Blow job ~~~~~~  
> 6. ~~Clothed getting off ~~~~~~  
> 7. ~~Dressed/naked (half dressed) ~~~~~~  
> 8. ~~Skype sex ~~~~~~  
> 9. ~~Against the wall ~~~~~~  
> 10. ~~Doggy style ~~~~~~  
> 11. ~~Dom/sub ~~~~~~  
> 12. ~~Fingering ~~~~~~  
> 13. ~~Rimming ~~~~~~I want to dedicate a long fic to this ;)  
>  14\. ~~69 ~~~~~~I want to dedicate a long fic to this too ;)  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate ~~~~~~  
> 16. ~~In public place ~~~~~~  
> 17. ~~On the floor ~~~~~~  
> 18. ~~Morning lazy sex ~~~~~~  
> 19. ~~Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens ~~~~~~  
> 20. ~~Your own kink ~~~~~~  
> 21. ~~Shower sex ~~~~~~  
> 22. ~~On the desk ~~~~~~  
> 23. ~~Trying new position ~~~~~~  
> 24. ~~Shy ~~~~~~  
> 25. ~~With toys ~~~~~~  
> 26. ~~Boring sex ~~~~~~Can these two really have boring sex?  
>  27\. ~~Rough, biting, scratch ~~~~~~  
> 28. ~~Role playing ~~~~~~  
> 29. ~~With food ~~~~~~  
> 30. ~~Whatever pleases you ~~~~~~

* * *

**No. 23: Trying new position & No. 29: With food.**

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky’s sex life was about as wonderful as it could get.

Very early on in their relationship, post-Civil War, Steve was very clear that he didn’t want to top (never had and never wanted to) and that worked out VERY well for Bucky, considering he was what you’d call a total top. He didn’t like bottoming, couldn’t before the war and never would. It just wasn’t in his nature, he was always more of a dominant personality and despite Steve’s ability to lead and take control of the team, he was always a team player, he was open minded and understanding.

Most of all, he didn’t like being in control of everything all the time; he needed Bucky to look after him because Steve got tired of looking after everyone else. They established their dom/sub relationship after that – they talked about their limits, what were no goes and what would be their system. Bucky put a colour system in place. Steve wanted to wear a collar during sex, sometimes he liked being restrained, but only after being _asked_ , which Bucky would _always_ check in with. He never wanted to hurt him, never. Could never hurt the one person he loved more his own life.

Steve loved to be pinned down, cuffed and played with. They’d tried every position – _all_ with Steve being a mewling, whining mess, with Bucky being buried deep in him, massaging Steve’s prostate. Steve on Bucky’s lap, Steve spread out on his back, then being flipped on his stomach, Steve down on his knees, Bucky eating Steve out, while Steve got a taste of that wonderful cock he loved so much. Sometimes, Steve loved to be blindfolded, loved to made to come repeatedly, Bucky loved it when Steve whimpered wantonly, moaned Bucky’s name and called him _sir, sir, sir_.

But they’d never done this.

“Baby, you sure are a kinky little kitten, aren’t you?” Bucky crooned, leaning down to kiss Steve’s forehead. Steve was spread out on their bed, covered in his own sweat and come, and Bucky’s too, like Steve was claimed by him, but Steve loved that. He loved being marked by Bucky. Goodness, it made him go like crazy.

Steve moaned and nodded hungrily, “please sir, _please_.”

“Okay, okay,” Bucky smiled softly, rocking his hips against Steve’s, pushing his cock deeper inside the sweet heat of the blond’s body, “I’m here, I’m here.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve whimpered, spurting another rope of come. Bucky grinned, kissing Steve’s lips, praising him sweetly, repeating the words Steve loved to hear so much.

“You’re so good, baby,” Bucky whispered softly, smearing his own come on his hand, sticking two wet fingers into Steve’s open, willing mouth. Steve mewled around the fingers slowly fucking his mouth, clutching onto Bucky’s wrist to keep his hand where it was.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Bucky cooed, petting Steve with his metal hand, softly down his cheek, “that’s my love, you’re okay. You’re okay. I gotcha. I gotcha. Just one more then I promise, I promise we can eat and take a bath, okay?”

Steve nodded, eyes fluttering as he slipped back under, panting around Bucky’s fingers, clenching around the thick cock buried inside him. Bucky groaned and began to thrust harder into Steve’s body, using his free hand to grab the whipped cream he had beside them, pouring a generous amount over Steve’s skin, after wiping all the come and sweat off Steve’s heaving chest.

Bucky leaned down, keeping his flesh hand in Steve’s mouth and began sucking the cream off Steve’s tits, nibbling at those wonderful pecs he loved so much. It was over quickly, seen as Steve had been on edge for so long and then had been made to come over and over, sending him into a delicious subspace, and now pretty much had no control over his actions. As Steve came, Bucky withdrew his fingers and shoved his tongue into Steve’s mouth instead. They kissed as Bucky came one more time in Steve’s sweet, wet hole and Steve painted their chests again with his come.

“Sir, sir,” Steve whimpered, high pitched mewls leaving his lips when they parted. He could barely speak, gasps leaving his mouth, eyes rolled back into his head.

“Shhh, honey, you’re okay,” Bucky said softly, kissing his slack lips, running his hands down Steve’s trembling body, “it wasn’t too much? Oh, baby, I’m here. I’m here, I love you.”

Steve shook his head and slurred his words, “s’not too much. S’good, sir. Was I good?”

“Oh, baby doll,” Bucky said, keeping their hips locked, still buried deep in Steve’s body, “you were perfect. My sweet, perfect boy. My little angel.”

Steve smiled dazed and lofty, giggling softly, “thank you, sir.”

“I love you so much, Stevie.”

Steve nuzzled Bucky’s nose, “I love you too. Maybe, we can do this again…”

Bucky chuckled and nodded, “anythin’ for you.”

**-*-**

Steve and Bucky ended up curled on the sofa, bathed and clean, dressed, of course, in Bucky’s clothes. They were both wrapped in blankets and eating food that Bucky had cooked. Steve nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck and hid there when something came on TV that he didn’t like. He was always sensitive after playing for so long and loved it when Bucky doted on him.

“Awwh, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed, changing the channel to something more appropriate. Steve hummed and looked up at Bucky with big, innocent doe eyes.

“You’re too good to me,” Steve said softly.

Bucky’s eyes darkened and he cupped his face, “you deserve everythin’ good. Don’t ever think otherwise, okay? You hear me, sweetheart?”

Steve blushed and nodded, then added shyly, teasing, “yes _sir_.”

**Author's Note:**

> How have I done? I actually completed this challenge! :D


End file.
